High School Never Ends 2
by matthardylover01
Summary: Just the same as the first. Short but cool.


**WWE High schools never ends 2**

**Chapter 1**

I was putting my stuff away. I closed my locker and Matt was there. "Hey, Matt." I kissed him. "Hey,babe." "What's up?" "Well, today is the math test and I forgot to study-" I reached in my locker and gave him the answers. He gave me a kiss and thanked me. "So-" I turned and saw Morgan and Melina. I was kinda startled because it was unexpected. "Hey." I told them. "Did you know the school is starting a wrestling team?!" Morgan said excitedly. "Really? Wow!" I replied smiling. Morgan handed me a wrestling paper. I read it. "I'm gonna sign up." I said walking to a paper on the wall. "We did." Melina and Morgan said at the same time. Melina handed me a pen and I wrote my name. "This is so cool. Wait! Matt, Shawn, and Jeff signed up, too" I said surprised. "We know." My two bff's said at rhe same time, again. The bell rang and we had to go to math class. I hope I wouldn't get introuble again. They can be so strict. We walked in and sat down. I knew I had to get out my dumb notebook, so I did. "Ok, class. We're studying algebra for the math test." I glanced over at Matt and saw him wave. I laughed a little. "?" Matt raised his hand. "What is it, Matt?" "Can we skip the math test because I hate math and so does everyone else." "I don't" Said a nerd standing up, named Jimmy Henon. "What a dork." Melina whispered. "No, Matt. Maybe you should learn school is school and you NEED to do this stuff. And Melina, quit talking!" *The end of class* I got done with my test and handed it to . The bell rang so we all went to lunch. I got my lunch and sat down next to my friends. My boyfriend and my friend's boyfriends were sitting there, too. Morgan was listening to her i-pod. (Burn to the ground.) She was head banging and lip singing. Shawn looked at her and started doing the same thing. Morgan suddenly stopped and stared at Shawn. He kept headbanging. We was all laughing and tears came out of eyes, because of how funny it was. Shawn stopped and layed his head down. "What's wrong, Shawn, boo?" "I got a headache." We all started laughing more. But we stopped. I had a stomachache. I didn't want to say it because I didn't want them laughing at me. *Afterschool* We all sat infront of the school on the benches outside. Shawn was eating a poptart from his backpack. "Let's have a dance contest." Jeff declared. "Jeff, why? What's wrong with you?" Matt asked looking confused. "I'm bored." Jeff replied. "I can dance." Melina blurted out. All of a sudden Melina just got up and started stepping. She was moving real fast and clapping a lot. "Go, Melina!" Morgan said, smiling. We all started cheering and clapping. Melina stopped. She bowed. "Thank you everybody." "Oh, yeah?" Jeff challenged. He got up and started dancing like a rapper. "I'm Jeff. From NC, you think you're better than me? I got my gun and I will shoot." We all started clapping and cheering again. "Oh, wow..." I said. Morgan turned on Starstruck by Lady Gaga and started dancing. She danced like Lady Gaga in her video. "Go, Morg!" Shawn said. When she got finished I gave her a high five. "Matt, why don't you dance, babe?" "Jazzy, I will never make a fool of myself." "Really?" "Yeah?" "Yeah." "What if I stripped?" Matt smirked and started dancing like he was throwing a party or something. When he finished I had to strip. Of course. My face turned red after I was done and they was all laughing. Matt kissed me. "Sexy." He said grinning. I gave him a playful shove. "Well, gotta get goin. Gotta do some homework." I said, picking up my backpack. "Baby." Jeff muttered, laughing. "Whatever, Jeff." I looked at the ground while walking. The streets were clear and it was so quite. It was sunset. A relaxing day was today. Until, a shadow of a girl was behind the tree.

**Chapter 2**

I turned my head to see. No one. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Someone came up and tapped my shoulder. I turned quickly to see who it was. Morgan. "Hey. What's wrong?" Morgan asked letting her smile fade. "Nothing." I replied. "Who were you talking to?" "Um, well, uh... no one." "You're crazy." Morgan said smiling. "Did you hear, wrestling practice is tomorrow!?" Morgan asked excitedly. "No, way." I said. "Way." Morgan replied. "Hey, you wanna stay at my house, for the night, Jazz?" "Oh, uh, sure." I said. The shadow popped up again at Morgan's house. This time, we both saw it. "Maybe our imagination." Morgan replied kinda stuttering. "I didn't know two people could have the same imagination." *Late the night.* I finally got finsihed with my homework. Shawn snuck in Morgan's house so he could hang out with her. "Yall, did not see a shadow." He said smirking. "Yes, we did, boo! How come you won't believe me?" "There's no such thing." "Shawn, fine forget it." "Ok." Someone was calling Shawn's phone. "It says Hunter." "But didn't Hunter-" I replied slowly. Shawn answered it. Then he hung up. "All I heard was someone breathing." We looked at Shawn. He kissed Morgan and left. I got a text message from Steph and Trish. _Jasmine, we're coming and we're not dead...._ I gave Morgan my phone and she read it. Someone broke Morgan's window and it was the 3 morons! "B-b-b-but h-how?" I asked trembling. "Pretend, duh!" Trish said smiling evil. "We just got shot." Steph said. "Bring him in, babe." Hunter was pulling Shawn by his hair in the house. Hunter put a gun to his head. He also pulled in Matt. "What do you want?!" I yelled. "_Your soul._" They answered at the same time. They pushed Melina into us and we fell on the bed. "It's either them or you." Trish said. "What if we call the cops?" Melina asked, breathing hard. "We'll kill you all." Hunter said. I started crying. I looked at my friends then my boyfriends. Which one should I pick?

**Chapter 3**

"Who's gonna pick to make one of yall die?" Steph asked. "Morgan!" Trish said. "Morgan, it is." Steph said. "But, I can't!" Morgan yelled. "Fine. Steph, honey, kill them all!" Hunter said smirking. "Wait!" Morgan yelled. She walked around the boys and kicked the three morons. The boys ran and Morgan punched them then we all ran. Shawn shoved the door open and we ran out. I glanced behind us and saw them running after us. "Run faster!" I yelled. We ran into a forest and hid behind a tree. "Where are them idiots?" Hunter asked. "Babe, for once shut up and start looking." Steph replied angry-nice at the same time. "Steph where should we look?" Trish asked. Steph shrugged and they ran with the guns in their hand. We ran out of the forest quitely. Melina called the cops and we waited for them to come. "We have to take a break." Matt said. "Good plan." Melina replied. When the cops came the three morons came out. They handcuffed them and took them away. "Lets go home." Morgan said thoughtfully. "Ok." We all said.


End file.
